Fairy Tail in MLP(My Little Pony)?
by TitaniaAlyssa1
Summary: This is tied into to lizzy16823's fairy tail in ninjago. This involves Fairy Tail and My Little Pony. This is about my OC and team Natsu traveling to the world of MLP. What will they discover?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic hope you guys like it. This story involves two of my fandoms, me and my friend's OC's, and characters from both shows. This ties in a little bit with lizzy16823's fanfics. I do not own either Fairy Tail or My Little Pony. Let's get on with this shall we!**

Chapter 1

Fairy Tail in MLP

pov of Hana

"Hey I found another portal fixing job!" Natsu screams across the guild hall.

I'm new to the guild, so I guess they must have done another portal fixing job.

"You don't have to yell!" Gray yells back

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME!" Natsu screamed at him.

"Just sayin'." Gray retorted.

"You boys should stop fighting." Erza buts in.

"What's going on?" I ask although I know the answer.

"They can't stop yappin' about whatever it is." Gajeel tells me and Night.

"Not agaaaaaiiiiiiiinnn." Night complains.

"We leave tomorrow!" Natsu yells

It's only midday. It's beautiful outside and the sun is out. I walk outside with Magma, my exceed only to be followed by Night and her exceed Nightcore. I let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" She asks me

"Nothing" I say

"Come on, you can tell me"

"I was really surprised when you guys asked me to join your team."

"Why?"

"My life"

"What's wrong with that?'

"Eisenwald, Phantom Lord, Black Skull(made up), and almost any other dark guild you can think of."

"That's only the past, the point is you're here now and you've turned your life around."

I smile "Yeah, that is something to focus on."

"There ya go"

"Hey! Wanna go to the dragon realm and train to work on our day and night unison raids" I ask.

She replies with a shrug and says "Sure."

We finally get there in the hall outside my room and a lady comes up to us and says "Princess Night, Queen Hana (I'm only a queen because of an age thing, I'm old enough, Night and Wendy aren't. Plus I'm older than them.), glad to know you're back. The others want to meet you two in half an hour, your clothes are in your rooms."

"Thank you." I answer.

Apparently the others had the same Idea to come here. I walk into my room and I see my dress laid out on my bed. It has a deep yellow bodice fading into a crimson red skirt with a dark orange waistline. I looks somewhat like a ball gown. I slip it on, the tight bodice fits me perfectly and the matching crimson heels look amazing. My favorite part is the pale yellow sun on the upper left corner of the bodice. I make two braids in the front of my pink hair and connect them in the back, then place my gold tiara in my hair, pulling the whole thing together. I leave to meet the others.

Night's PoV

Me and Wendy walk together in the halls, she looks amazing in her pink dress with the wind decals. My dress looks similar but it's dark blue with moons.

"What do you think this meeting is all about?" Wendy asks me.

"Probably something important like training." I reply.

As we enter the room a man says

"Presenting Princess Wendy of the sky dragon and Princess Night of the night and earth dragons."

We're too young to be Queens the only other way at this age is to marry, and that's not happening. We're the first two here. About two minutes later he starts again.

"Presenting King Sting(wearing white) of the white dragon, King Rogue(wearing black) of the shadow dragon, King Gajeel(wearing green) of the iron dragon, and King Natsu(wearing red) of the fire dragon."

Then he starts up again five minutes later he starts again.

"Presenting Queen Hana(wearing multi colors) of the day and lava dragons"

Hana PoV

Yeah I'm a double dragon slayer. There was Celest the day dragon and Magmana the lava dragon. After I walk in we all take our seats, eat food and start talking.

(Conversation: Night=Ni, Wendy=W, Natsu=Na, Sting=S, Rogue=R, Gajeel=G, and Hana=H)

G: "So what's this all about?"

Na: " We're here to do some training!"

R: "Without doing damage to a town for once"

(Everyone glances at Natsu and Hana)

Na&H: "What?!"

S: "You two have been really reckless and destructive lately"

W: "That's why we do training here"

Na&H: "It's not just because of us!"

Ni: "Sure, Let's just start training."

H: "Sounds Good."

(Skipping to after training for copyright reasons)

Hana PoV

We're on our way to fixing the portal. As usual Natsu, Night, and I are feeling pukey from our motion sickness, Gray was stripping, Erza was cleaning one of her swords, and Lucy was reading something. When we finally get there Natsu, Night, and I fall out of the vehicle. We feel better about five minutes later.

A man greets us at the location. "I'm Mark." He tells us.

"We're the Wizards from Fairy Tail here to fix the portal." Erza says. "I'm Erza and these are Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Night, and Hana."

"Great!" He yells all squeaky "The portal is right over here!" We work on the portal for a while and when it's fixed it looks kinda like a mirror. Tripping over my own two feet I fall through the portal. Night follows me in and so do the others.

Twilight Sparkle's PoV

The castle seems a little too quiet this afternoon.

"Ooooooohhhhh" Pinkie pie says excitedly "My PINKIE SENSE is tingling, but it's not like usual this time. It feels different."

Something is different the portal is starting up.

Hope you guys liked it the only reason some of this ties in with lizzy16823's is because we is besties. I has legal permission. This is only chapter one btw there is more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody this is chapter two hope you people like it**

Hana PoV

I wake up. We're not injured. I touch my face with my ha…. WHERE ARE MY HANDS! All of us look different. Natsu is red with a black dragon and fire on his butt. Erza is white with two Katanas in an "X" shape on her butt. Lucy is pink with a heart and a key on her butt. Gray is a pale blue with a dark blue snowflake on his butt. Wendy is light blue(a little darker than Gray) with a white dragon and pink air symbols on her butt. Night is a dark purple with 2 dragons, one white and one black, with a white moon and turquoise stars on her butt. I am a pale orange with 2 dragons, one white and one black, a volcano, and a yellow sun. Our hair is the same color.

We all look like ponies or something. Me, Natsu, Wendy, and Night all have wings and horns, Lucy has a horn, Erza has wings and is already flying like she's been doing it forever, and Gray has neither wings nor a horn. We're in a white, gold, and purple castle. 4 ponies with wings and horns approach us, a white one with multicolored hair and a sun on her butt, a dark blue one with purple and dark blue hair and a moon and stars on her butt, a pink one with pink, yellow, and purple hair and a heart made of crystal on her butt, and a purple one with dark blue, purple, and pink hair with stars on her butt. "I'm princess Celestia" the white one says "and these are princess Luna(the dark blue one nods) princess Cadence(the pink one nods), and princess Twilight Sparkle(the purple one waves). Welcome to Equestria. Where are you from?" "Fiore" I respond. Then Twilight Sparkle says " I always thought that the portal only went to canterlot high, but I guess that it goes to multiple locations." "Are the 4 of you alicorns royalty?" Cadence asks. "Kind of". Natsu replies with a quiver in his voice. "What are we" Gray asks. "Well" Luna says "You are an earth pony(pointing to Gray), You are a pegasus(pointing to Erza), and you are a unicorn(pointing to Lucy)." Then Celestia adds "We transported you all to Canterlot to ask you some questions." Then Luna jumps in "But we're sending you all back to ponyville to stay with twilight in her castle." "Thank you" Erza replies all calm.

 **That was chapter two I hope you all liked it even though it was short and there was a lot of description. Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon if not already.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hana PoV

As usual on the train me, Natsu, and Night feel all pukey. Erza, Lucy, and Twilight are talking. Gray is sulking. Again, Natsu, Night, and I fall out of the train. Ponyville looks nice, I find a bakery there, that's good. Night needs the sugar.

Rainbow Dash's PoV

I walk around the room impatiently, I HATE waiting. Uggggghhhhhh! "When is Twilight gonna be back?!" I complain. "Rainbow, Twilight will be there as long as she needs to." Fluttershy says back. I can't tell if she's yelling or not. Then Pinkie says all high pitched "She'll be back about any time now!". Two second later Twilight comes through the door Rarity jumps up "Did you have a good time?" She says a little too eager. Twilight seems so excited she almost shouts "It was WONDERFUL! In fact, we have seven new friends!" I'm not surprised, Twilight makes friends with everybody, what surprises me is that four of them are alicorns! "Everybody, this is Ezra(a white pegasus with a red mane and swords in an "X" as a cutie mark nods), Lucy(a pink unicorn with a mane the color of AJ's and a heart and a key for a cutie mark, she also has keys on a belt with her smiles), Gray(a pale blue earth pony with a dark blue mane and a snowflake cutie mark gives a slight laugh), Natsu(a red alicorn with a pink mane and a black dragon and fire cutie mark smiles), Wendy(a blue alicorn with a darker blue mane and a white dragon and air symbols cutie mark says hi), Night(a dark purple alicorn with a raven mane and a black and a white dragon, a moon and stars cutie mark nodded), and Hana(a pale orange alicorn with a pink mane and black and white dragons, a volcano, and a sun cutie mark waves and says high really excited). And they will be staying here for a while."

Hana PoV

Twilight continues "Guys these are my friends Rarity(a white unicorn (we were told the types of ponies on the way here) with a purple mane (we were told that too) and a three diamond cutie mark(and that), Pinkie Pie(a pink earth pony with a fuchsia mane and a three balloon cutie mark), Rainbow Dash(a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and a rainbow lightning bolt cutie mark), Apple Jack(an orange earth pony mwith a blonde mane and a three apple cutie mark), and Fluttershy(a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and a three butterfly cutie mark)."

They take us to a place called Sugar Cube Corner so we could talk over baked treats. We get there and a woman who was blue with a pink mane like frosting (I couldn't see her cutie mark) and an apron greets us at the door. "Hello there, what can I get ya?" She asks us. We all place our orders, I get a chocolate cupcake with pink sparkly frosting. "So, where are you guys from again?" Rainbow Dash asks us. "Fiore" I say. Then Fluttershy asks "What is it like there?" "It's beautiful" Erza starts "Every year the blossoms on the cherry blossom trees turn rainbow!" Lucy finishes. "So what is it like here?" Gray asks. Twilight is quick to answer " It's wonderful here, since Equestria is so diverse with its landscape and citizens. Unicorns can use magic and pegasi can fly and control the weather and the earth ponies farm the land to provide every pony with food." After that we all got a tour of the town. First we went to Fluttershy's cottage, then Apple Jack's family farm, then town hall, some other places, and finally Carousel Boutique where we found out that we were going to the Grand Galloping Gala. Me, Night, and Wendy's dresses look like the ones from the dragon realm and so does Natsu' top. Gray's top is a dark blue, Lucy's dress is blue and gold, and Erza's dress is an emerald green.

Soon we all went off to the Grand Galloping Gala for a night of fun.

As soon as we get there I trip. I hear Night laugh. I get back up and extend my front left hoof a little to the left and trip Night.

"Hey! What was that for?!" She asks

"You laughed" I reply

"Well you didn't have to trip me!"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Why you -". She stops short

Erza gives us a glare and we both shut up. I swear that woman scares literally everyone. We enter the palace to see Twilight waiting for us at the entrance.

"Great to see you all here!" She says excitedly

"Well, we're glad to be here" Erza says

"Just wait here a minute." She says back

We wait patiently and Night and I start a staring contest. It seems to go on for a long time and neither of us seem to be be giving in.

"Street rules!" I say as I blow into her eyes

"That's not allowed!" She says back

"What did I say about street rules!"

"YOU STILL CHEATED!"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT!"

Night punches me in the face. Soon we just start fighting. And again, Erza glares at us and we stop. Soon we hear the sound of trumpets and the doors open. A stallion with a white coat and a blue mane with a shield and stars cutie mark stands there. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Now introducing the esteemed guests of the princesses; Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Hana, and Night." He says

Sorry this chapter was so short. They're always short I'll try to make them longer.


End file.
